Merchants, such as restaurants, sometimes make their menus available online to anyone having Internet access. Consumers can then view the menus using a computer, smartphone or other networked device, and make dining decisions (e.g., where to dine, what to order, etc.). In this regard, areas for improving current online systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.